Palabras
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Palabras: Reyna y Thalia nunca fueron una pareja que demostrará mucho afecto, pero no lo necesitaba.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Palabras

Cuando las personas veían a Reyna y a Thalia, les costaba asimilar que eran pareja.

Todos sabían que Thalia había renunciado a las cazadoras por la romana, también que actualmente vivían juntas en la casa de la pretor. Incluso algunos las habían visto juntas; pero no parecían novias.

Para empezar; muchas veces cuando uno inicia una relación suelen verlo feliz de la vida y haciendo tonterías de la pura felicidad, sus compañeros romanos afirmaron que de no ser porque vieron a la griega saliendo de su casa y cuando le preguntaron respondió "estamos saliendo" nadie hubiera sospechado que Reyna tenía novia. Otro hecho es que suelen estar agarrados de las manos, intercambiando besos o diciéndose cursis apodos; cuando estaba juntas estaba la una al lado de la otra sin agarrarse, nunca había visto que se dieran un beso en la mejilla o mucho menos oyendo boberías de enamorados de sus bocas. Inclusive nadie había sabido que se emocionaran por su noviazgo, las que chillaron de la emoción fueron Piper y Annabeth-después de todos, eran amigas íntimas de la romana y la última de la ex cazadora-al saber que estaba juntas.

Algunos creían que quizás sería una pantalla; teoría que nunca cobraba sentido porque, ¿quién realmente necesitaría que una chica renunciara a la inmortalidad para ocultar a otra pareja? Hubiera tenido más sentido de algún chico o parecido, más a nadie se le ocurría que podría ser tan oscuro como para tener a la ex lugarteniente para que distrajera. Otros que trataban de llamar la atención, teoría que caía muerta porque no estaban mostrando su amor descaradamente, cosa que sin duda harían si quisieran hacer que otros se fijaran.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

La respuesta era simple, solo eran pareja.

**. . .**

Reyna suspiro exasperada cuando llego a casa esa noche; la reunión en el senado había sido tortuosa y fastidiosa, todo gracias a la exigencia de un nuevo augur y las pruebas para hacerlo, ¡el don de la profecía seguía sin funcionar! ¿Cómo podrían saber quién sería apto? Ella lo comprendía perfectamente, pero si hay algo muy romano, es que estos cuando tienen metido algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quién los cambie de parecer.

Llego hasta la sala, donde su novia estaba sentada en el sillón viendo que había en la televisión-otro de los lujos por ser pretora-.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto la mayor enarcando una ceja al ver su uniforme aunque pulcro un poco desarreglado, probablemente por las horas extras. La latina gruño.

— No quiero hablar de eso—decía mientras se quitaba la toga y la dejaba en el perchero de la entrada-lo subiría luego, no tenía energías en ese momento-quedándose solo con la camisa de SPQR y unos jeans. Miro a su pareja— ¿Y la cena?

— Pedí a domicilio, no debe tardar—respondió mientras volvía la mirada a la televisión y cambiaba de canal. La menor se sentó a su lado.

— Eso sale caro—le recordó, a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado; aunque se recargaba ligeramente en la otra semidiosa no era una verdadera posición romántica, ni siquiera puso la cabeza en su hombro aunque por la diferencia de estaturas funcionaba.

— Ahora que tengo un trabajo, debo aprovechar para hacer con mi dinero lo que se me dé la gana—le respondió, menos mordaz de lo que sus palabras podrían indicar. Reyna rodo los ojos levemente divertida, la griega nunca cambiaba.

Thalia dejo de cambiar canales por un segundo y miro a su novia en el rostro; se notaba que estaba cansada y estresada, aunque sin duda estaba mejor que la vez que se conocieron. Sin motivo aparente, le sonrió.

Reyna se fijó en esto, volteando a verla. No dijeron nada, más al observar la sonrisa de su novia, se la devolvió. Solo un segundo duró el contacto, antes de que la ex cazadora siguiera cambiando de canales, con las dos conservando las sonrisas en sus semblantes.

Quizás no tuvieran palabras dulces, o se besaran en cada esquina; pero esto no lo hacían por no estar enamoradas, simplemente no lo necesitaba.

Porque cuando quieres a alguien, las palabras sobran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww hace rato tenía esta idea, me alegra haberla implementado.

Aunque yo misma me contradigo; estoy consciente que es difícil hacer algo romántico con esta pareja debido a las personalidades de ambas-de hecho, los fics de ellas no suelen ser muy románticos-así que decidí algo que no fuera muy empalagoso, simplemente dulce y tierno, y que no saliera tan raro con estas dos-espero que no lo fuera-

Veré si sigo otro de los fics de ellas que tengo, pero como son largos puesss, se me van las ganas, que puedo decir.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
